


To Bite The Hand That Feeds

by witchbreaker



Series: Bite Me [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M, viking funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochimaru knew him. They are few that could compete with the Sannin on the battlefield, fewer who were allies so of course he knew Hatake Sakumo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts), [starfleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleur/gifts).



Their first meeting is on the battlefield because they are shinobi and no where else will do. Orochimaru watches the blood flow as he cuts and dives and tears apart enemy ninja with the uncomfortable feeling that they will lose this fight. He is not going to die but the mission objective is in danger. Something will have to change if they are going to hold this base. 

A white light followed by more blood heralds the change that he had hoped for but not expected. Backup has arrived and Orochimaru finds his attention wavering as he attempts to watch the newcomer and kill those around him at the same time. The man's form is perfect. His blade moves and another enemy dies. He strikes out and paths are cleared for the remaining Konoha ninja to regroup. Orochimaru doesn't see him preform hand signs but the jutsu that he does see are most certainly things he will be adding to his own repertoire. 

A section of hair gets cut off and Orochimaru chides himself as he kills another enemy. The backup is wearing a Konoha forehead protector, he will have plenty of time to study him later. The battle ends and Orochimaru passively notes that the base is still standing and the ground is wet with blood. 

"Hatake-san, thank god you got here when you did!" An unimportant ninja exclaims, going up to the man with the white chakra. Ah, this must be Hatake Sakumo. Orochimaru has not met Konoha's White Fang, but the older man reputation is well known. Orochimaru is pleased to see that the stories about his skills are true. While technically chunin, the snake summoner is already finding it difficult finding people that can keep up with him. If he is going to learn all jutsu he needs more training partners than he has now. 

"He really is something eh?" Jiraiya asks as he wanders over to his teammate. 

"Indeed." 

"How many are still alive?" Orochimaru hears Hatake ask. Sarutobi-sensei is not here so Hatake has assumed command. The rest of the able ninja form up around him. "Do we have a medic?" 

Tsunade raises her hand. "I've just started training but I can do some healing." 

"Excellent. Inuzaka-sans," Hatake points to a trio of Inuzukas that have survived the fighting. "Get the wounded into the base and help..."

"Senju Tsunade, sir." 

"Senju-chan. You six," He pauses again to get their names. "organize a defensive perimeter around the base, the rest of you will come with me to sweep the area. Let's go." 

Orochimaru is in the last group along with Jiraiya. There is no talking as they check the area for more enemies. Everyone is on high alert until the second sweep confirms that it is just them in the area. They return to base and refortify it. There is not much Orochimaru can do regarding that so he sends out his snakes to act as sentries and goes to formally introduce himself to their temporary commander. 

"Hello Hatake-san." 

The man looks up from a map of the area. Up close, Orochimaru realizes that this man is not much older than he is. The white hair and tired face disguise his age but he is still in his twenties. Twenty-two if Orochimaru was going to guess. Not that much older than his own fifteen. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" Hatake asks. 

"No, I just wish to inform you that my summons are watching the northeast sector." 

Hatake smiles. "Thank you. What is your name?" 

"Orochimaru, sir." 

"You should get some sleep. We should have some time before the next assault." 

Orochimaru stiffens, offended. "I am fine." 

"But you haven't slept in several days, have you?" 

Orochimaru is silent. He had thought that he had hidden the signs but apparently not. Spending his nights getting down a new water jutsu isn't exactly wise out here but it was just so interesting he couldn't help himself. 

"I thought not. Go rest." The command is gentle but a command never the less. 

"Yes, sir." 

Orochimaru walks away, blatantly realizing that he hadn't gotten a chance to ask Hatake why his chakra is completely white. Oh, well. Something to do later.


	2. The Fire

"Will you teach me kenjutsu?" 

Orochimaru has been talking to Hatake for the better part of an hour before finally getting to the reason that he has cornered his at this bar. It's not a place that Orochimaru likes but Hatake comes here often. It is crowded and loud and dingy from years of use. Hatake fits in here with his easy going attitude and personable nature. Orochimaru does not. He is distant and dislikes people. He is learning how to pretend otherwise, but he finds most people dull and annoying. How Hatake can stand to be around them all the time is beyond him. 

"The Hokage didn't teach you that?" Hatake's teammate, Orochimaru doesn't care to remember his name, asks. 

"Sarutobi-sensei has gone over the basics," Orochimaru barely keeps himself from using a snide tone. He does not like someone suggesting that his sensei is anything less then thorough. He turns back to Hatake. "But I want to learn more than that and Sarutobi-sensei says you are the best swordsman in Konoha." 

"I'm sure there is someone better." Honestly, Hatake's humility sometimes verges on blindness. 

"I am not." Hatake blinks at that and Orochimaru decides it is time for flattery. "No one else comes close to your skills with a blade. It is flawless and versatile. Sarutobi-sensei would be happy to give you a genin team even if you swore to teach them only that." 

"He'd be happy to give you a genin team period." A kunoichi mutters. She is not one of Hatake's teammates but a friend of his back from the Iwa border. Orochimaru likes her the most out of his companions but that isn't saying much. 

"I'm too busy to take on a team." Hatake insists. Orochimaru's eyes flicker to the man's teammates. He knows that Hatake refuses to disband his own team in order to take on students. He can see that they know it too. 

_Leeches._ He thinks. They are worse than Tsunade and Jiraiya. No matter how much Orochimaru fights with his own team, he can never say that they have held him _back_. They are all racing towards greatness unlike these two weaklings. If Hatake wasn't a sentimental idiot he would have cut himself loose from them years ago. 

"I would not need much of your time." The Great Nations are at peace for the moment and Orochimaru knows he will quickly pick up Hatake's techniques. 

"I wouldn't be able to teach you much." Hatake is giving in, he can see it. 

"Anything would be acceptable." 

He sighs. "Alright then. Meet me at training ground eleven at five tomorrow." 

"Thank you." 

Mission accomplished, Orochimaru extracts himself from the group and heads home. 

~

Orochimaru pants as he kneels on the ground exhausted. There is a smile on his face despite his current condition. Hatake does not take half measures when training someone. He started by pushing Orochimaru to his limit and then going through all of the basics and making him repeat them until his body caved. This is not an easy feat. Orochimaru is a Jonin and far beyond what most ninja are capable of. Only Sarutobi-sensei has been able to challenge him like this and it is thrilling to find another capable teacher. 

"That should be good enough for today. You've done well." Hatake-sensei offers him a hand up. Orochimaru takes it with one hand and sloppily sheathes his sword with the other. 

"Thank you Hatake-sensei." 

"Please, if I'm going to be training you call me Sakumo." 

"Very well, Sakumo-sensei." 

"We should get something to eat. Do you have a preference?" 

"Nothing cold." 

Hatake-Sakumo laughs. "Of course."

They stop at the first restaurant that they find and Sakumo talks to him after they have ordered. "How is your team doing?" 

"Well enough." Tsunade is busy learning iryo-ninjustu and Jiraiya is training with his toad summons. Seeing that his students are occupied, Sarutobi-sensei has given his full attention to his duty as Hokage. They meet for team training perhaps once a week, missions willing. Their missions are still together though Orochimaru does not know whether or not this is a good thing. Sakumo sees his reluctance to speak about them and switches the topic. 

"Why the interest in kenjustu? I would have thought that you would have chosen shurikens as a weapon." Those are Sarutobi-sensei's favorite weapons so the idea is not unfounded. 

"I have already mastered shurikens. I want to learn something new." 

"Is there anything you don't want to learn?" 

"If there is, I haven't found it yet. Jutsu fascinate me, particularly your's." 

"There isn't really anything special about them." 

"Your skills and chakra say otherwise." 

Sakumo shakes his head ruefully. "My chakra is less of a blood limit and more of quirk." 

"I doubt that." Orochimaru prods carefully. He has been trying to get the man to discuss it for years and it won't due to rush now. 

"My clan was farmers before the Villages were established. We kept our lands from those who tried to steal them because our chakra is easy to infuse into weapons. We can make a shovel as good as a sword in a pinch. It's nothing that any other ninja can't learn to do but it is second nature for us." 

That is...underwhelming if Orochimaru is going to be frank. Truly deserving of the title of 'quirk' regardless of how it must have helped Sakumo's ancestors. Still, it is not that terrible of news. This means that Orochimaru _can_ learn Sakumo's techniques. He will not hit the wall like he has learning so many other jutsu. 

"Then your skills are all the most impressive." 

As per usual, Hatake shrugs off the praise. "They have kept my team safe." 

"You have done so much more than that with them." 

"Nothing is as important than that. I'm sure you feel the same way about your own teammates." 

"They are difficult and frustrating." Orochimaru says honestly. 

"Yet you still care about them." This is questionable even on the best of days. 

"We fight all the time." 

"But they are there for you. When you need them, they have your back and when you call they are there. You don't need to be on good terms with them all the time. All that matters is that they are there when you need them the most." 

Orochimaru pauses. He had...not quite thought about it that way. Sarutobi-sensei has spoken at length about the importance of teamwork but never suggested that it was okay to fight with his teammates as much as Team Hiruzen does. He takes a moment and puts away the fights from his mind. He considers the, very few, times he has had to call on Tsuande and Jiraiya's aid. They have never hesitated. He also can't imagine them doing so. As a ninja, this is....a pleasant revelation. 

"And you would do the same for them." Sakumo continues. It is not a question and Orochimaru cannot say that it is wrong. He tries to think of a situation where he would not assist Tsuande or Jiraiya and comes up empty. Even if it meant giving them a quick death over a slow one. 

"They are still difficult." 

Sakumo smiles and says nothing. Their food arrives and the conversation stops entirely as they dig in. While eating, Orochimaru considers his teacher. He does not mind his company which unusual. This is despite the uncomfortable insightfulness the man has on occasion. Orochimaru comes to the conclusion that he enjoys Sakumo's presence because the man is like a fire. Warm, useful, and not weak. The amount of people who fail to achieve the last two are egregious. Orochimaru decides that it is unsurprising that he enjoys the man's presence and stops thinking about the subject. Instead, he finishes his meal and prods Sakumo for details on the various techniques he will be teaching him.


	3. The First To Go

The Second Shinobi War comes down like a hammer. Team Hiruzen is deployed to the border lands except they are not, technically, Team Hiruzen any longer. Sarutobi-sensei has disbanded them in light of the conflict. It matters little as Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya refuse to be separated. They fight side-by-side as Hidden Rock and Hidden Sand throw their best at Konoha's forces. 

Orochimaru fights along side his team with ever increasing efficiency. In a way, Orochimaru is glad for the war. The battlefield is the one place they do not clash. It is where Tsunade's altruism, Jiraiya's optimism, and Orochimaru's pragmatism work well together. It, almost, seeps into their interactions outside of the fighting. One cannot help but grow fond of those that have saved his life time and time again. 

But Orochimaru has never let fondness keep him from doing anything. He still calls Jiraiya a fool for his inability to consider what is practical. He still mocks Tsunade for giving her grandfather's necklace to her little brother. The boy had been so eager to prove himself worthy of it that he had run straight into a series of exploding tags. The necklace that Orochimaru had found on the smoking body was the only indication of whom it had once been. He returns it to Tsunade and watches her. 

Will she break? Will she crumble? He sees her in pain and curiosity flickers through him. Pride follows as Tsunade rallies from the pain and pushes for inclusion of medics on all teams. It is unsuccessful but she continues on. Tsunade burns brightly and he thinks that perhaps this is the Will of Fire that Sarutobi-sensei speaks of so highly. She takes time to train other ninja in iryo-ninjutsu and continues to insist they need to do more than just treat those that make it back to Konoha. Orochimaru agrees. He believes that it will be implemented when the war is over and they have the resources to train the necessary number of ninja. 

The unfortunate outcome of Tsunade's new crusade is the inclusion of Dan into her social circle. Her circle is also Orochimaru's circle as well as Jiraiya's which means Orochimaru has to sit through the increasing tension as Jiraiya realizes he has officially lost a chance to win Tsunade's affection. As the two fall more in love, Jiraiya gets more upset. At first it he channels it by competing in a ridiculous fashion with the Kato, then by fighting with Tsunade in a thinly veiled attempts to get her to think Jiraiya is a better suitor than Dan, then by actually fighting with Orochimaru. The snake summoner knows he is being used as an outlet but he has never backdown from a fight and certainly not one with Jiraiya. If the man needs to unleash himself in such a way, Orochimaru will give him what he needs. 

It does not stop him from complaining about it to Sakumo. 

"It is ridiculous." The snake summoner repeats as they clean up from their spar. While they rarely are in the village at the same time anymore, Sakumo is still willing to train him in the art of the sword when they are. It is a pleasant activity especially considering the current state of Orochimaru's team and their constant missions. 

"A broken heart is not an easy thing to get over." 

"Jiraiya has _never_ had a chance with Tsunade. It has been obvious since the first day they met. I don't see why he is being angry about this now." 

Sakumo sighs as though Orochimaru is being dense. "It's different when the person you love is with someone else." 

"I fail to see how." Orochimaru is glad that he is immune to the idiocy that plagues others past puberty. Jiraiya can call him a 'cold bastard' all he wants, at least he isn't being completely irrational because his dick has more control over him than his brain. Sakumo sighs again and switches the topic. They discuss the progress of the war. Sakumo's insight is helpful as he was part of the previous shinobi war. He theorizes that the fighting on the eastern front is mostly over. 

He is proven right when Orochimaru is sent with his team to the Land of Rain. They fight Hidden Sand until another problem reveals itself. Hidden Rain's leader, Hanzo, is incredibly strong. He single handily wipes out their platoon and the three manage to survive only barely. Orochimaru is not sure how he feels about the nickname the lizard summoner has bestowed on them but it has stuck so there is little room to complain. He is more annoyed by the weather to be honest. Orochimaru shares much in common with his snakes but even he wants to dry once in a while. 

It does not help that Rain itself is a pitiful place. Despite Hanzo's power, he can do nothing as three of the Great Villages run over his country in attempts to destroy each other. It is a broken wasteland filled with starving people and devastated homes. Orochimaru sees this and thinks it would be kinder to wipe the whole place off the map. Surely, no one _wants_ to live here. Between it's weather and positioning between the Great Villages it will never be anything more than a battleground. 

Jiraiya seems to think otherwise as he leaves their team to look after a trio of orphans they save in a fight. Orochimaru is unconcerned by this. Jiraiya is a fool but a strong fool. He is more than capable of watching three children. 

"He will be back." He tells Tsunade when he catches her staring off into the distance some weeks later. He can see the worry in her eyes. 

"Probably missing an arm." She grumbles. 

"Then maybe he will finally learn some sense." 

She snorts. "That oaf couldn't learn some sense if it knock him upside the head with a mallet." 

Orochimaru grins at that and they continue on. The Second Shinobi War is coming to an end so he sees no reason to be concerned about Jiraiya's fate. The toad summoner will return to them as soon as he grows bored playing with the children. Until then, Orochimaru will enjoy the peace. Tsunade and him have come to an 'agree to disagree' accord and without Jiraiya's jealousy to instigate things it takes them a whole five days before another argument breaks out. 

Back in Konoha, Sarutobi-sensei is displeased but accepting of Jiraiya's decision. He makes a comment about adding another member to their team in Jiraiya's absence. Orochimaru suggests Sakumo but he is apparently busy with Hidden Sand in the Land of Wind. No one else will do so Orochimaru and Tsunade find themselves working with different groups alone. This please Sarutobi-sensei as he felt the Sannin were too wrapped up in each other and did not dedicate enough time to their fellow ninja. 

Oddly enough, it is Sakumo who is disturbed by these events. "He just left you?" 

"He will be back." Orochimaru shrugs off. "Jiraiya is a sentimental fool but even he has his limits. I doubt he will stay in Rain longer than it takes this war to be finished." 

"He is _your teammate._ How could he abandon you like that?" 

"He did not abandon us." Orochimaru says, exasperatedly. "We are still a team. Jiraiya fulfilling his desire to teach a younger generation will not change that. With any luck he will return over his inane jealousy of Dan and we can get back to being the team we were. The time apart will be a benefit." This does not appease Sakumo. "If you spent time away from your own team you would see my point." 

"My own team would never walk away from me in a war zone." 

"Because you are their only chance of getting out alive." Orochimaru says. This is unwise as anger flash across Sakumo's face. 

"Because they are _my team_." He retorts, standing up with enough force to cause his chair to topple over. It hits the floor of the bar they are drinking at with a thud.

An apology slides out of Orochimaru's mouth before Sakumo has a chance to leave. "Forgive me, Sakumo-sensei. I spoke without thinking." 

The rare, verbal, apology calms the man down. He picks his chair back up and sits down. "Apology accepted but I won't tolerate anyone speaking badly about Ikumo or Azasha. Even you Orochimaru-kun." 

"I understand." 

There is a pause before Sakumo speaks again. "They are much better than you give them credit for. If you would only give them a chance you would see that." 

_I did and they disappointed._ He thinks. 

"We are training together tomorrow. Will you join us and try to see them with new eyes?" 

Orochimaru does not want to but Sakumo is looking at him imploringly and the man will not be placated until he agrees. The snake summoner wants to spend at least some time with his friend not fighting so he tells Sakumo he will. He even thinks about actually giving the chunins another opportunity to prove they are not useless. 

He does in the end. The chunins are still not on the level of him or Sakumo but they have improved greatly since the last time he saw them fight. Grudgingly, he admits that their teamwork with Sakumo makes them a formidable force. Pretending to care about their feelings, Orochimaru even discovers that they make decent companions for short periods of time. He does not stick around when the training is over but it was an interesting experiment. Orochimaru decides it would be useful to reevaluate other ninja that he has previously dismissed. It would not due to miss other opportunities such as this because he was using outdated information to judge them. 

Sarutobi-sensei sees his interesting in other ninja as a sign that Orochimaru is finally coming around to the idea of the Will of Fire. Orochimaru does not but he believes he understands it more than he once had. As he puts his charisma to use, people start to flock around him much like they do Sakumo. Their admiration is something he enjoys. Maybe even one day he will find them worthy of the dedication that Sarutobi-sensei insists they should have.


	4. Tsuande's Fall

Tsunade is gone. 

This is impossible. It should not-but it is. Tsunade has left Konoha with only her dead fiancee's niece and a single bag. Out of all the possible outcomes he had considered, the idea that grief would cause Tsunade to abandon Konoha was not one of them. She cares about it more than any of them. Cares about its people, its safety, its existence. To run from it should have been unfathomable to her. 

Yet, Tsunade is gone. 

Her forehead protector in his hand is proof of this. She is no longer a Konoha ninja; no longer a Sannin. Team Hiruzen has lost a member in truth. She is not coming back. If he was Jiraiya he would have gone after her. He would have fought her and dragged her back to Konoha, to their team, where she belongs. He would have made her see that she is overreacting. One death is no reason give up all that she has worked for. 

But he is not Jiraiya. Orochimaru drops the forehead protector in disgust and turns on his heel. He leaves her former apartment and attempts to ignore the pain that comes with this abandonment. Tsunade had fought to keep the team together just like he had. How could she vanish without a word? No, it is useless to wonder what she is thinking. Grief has clearly taken over her mind. She is irrational as a wounded dog now. 

Tsunade is gone and, unlike Jiraiya, she is not coming back. To pretend otherwise is useless. It's all useless. He should not waste time thinking about this. He has things to do. His presence isn't currently necessary on the battlefield but the Department for Research and Development has been interested in some of his theories on chakra. With the war wrapping up, he finally has time to test them. Yes, that is a much better use of his time than thinking about a team-former teammate. 

Orochimaru learns that the war is officially over via Sakumo. The man comes into his laboratory and drags him out for 'training.' 

"You have nothing left to teach me." Orochimaru retorts on their way to a practice field. "You said so yourself." 

"Kenjutsu has to be practiced consistently. It isn't something you can get down once and still be good at it months later. When was the last time you went through the katas?" 

"I have been busy." 

"You have to put more effort in keeping your skills now that the war is over. You can't rely on the battlefield to keep them sharp anymore." 

"My skills are excellent." Orochimaru is offended that Sakumo would even consider that he would let them slip. 

"Then prove it to me." Sakumo's legendary blade is released from it's sheath. Well, that is not a challenge Orochimaru is going to back down from. 

They draw for once. It is a long fight that carries them through two different training grounds, through kenjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, through several near misses that could have turned this deadly. Orochimaru is not sure how it got so far out of hand but he does not care. It is a good fight. Sakumo is as powerful as he has ever been. He has even picked a few new jutsu that Orochimaru has never seen before. He uses them with a precision that is mesmerizing. It is a pity that they have not been able to be on the same battlefield in a long time. He'd love to see what Sakumo is capable of when he truly does not hold back. 

"Your skills truly are amazing." 

Orochimaru feels smug satisfaction. "As if there was every any doubt." 

Sakumo smiles at that before looking a little sad. "I'm going to miss teaching you." 

"I'm sure there are other things I could learn from you." 

"You would have to leave your laboratory for that to happen." It's an unsubtle maneuver but Sakumo is unsubtle. 

"Careful, Sakumo-sensei. I might just think you are trying to manipulate me." Orochimaru gains a laugh with that and the sad look on Sakumo's face vanishes. Excellent. 

They go their separate ways but it becomes habit for Sakumo to pull Orochimaru away from his laboratory for training. As time goes on, Orochimaru finds himself leaving it willing to find one of the few people that can keep up with him. His experiments are interesting but they can only hold his attention for so long. It is amusing to spend time away from them training with his second teacher and testing those who flock to him. His favorite subject is a little black haired kunoichi that is around Sakumo almost as often as the man's teammates. She is a poison specialist that has a cunning mind and a habit of wearing a mask around her face. Orochimaru likes to see what her buttons are. So far, her only reactions is to give him an icy smile and then try to non-lethally poison his food. 

Things change when Jiraiya returns from his stint in Rain. Orochimaru is there when his teammate is informed that Tsunade has left the village and no one knows where she is. To say Jiraiya is shocked is an understatement. The loudmouth can say nothing for a long time before insisting that he go and try to get her back. Sarutobi-sensei lets him go though he warns him that Tsunade does not want to be found. The idiot leaves anyway with Orochimaru trailing behind. He does not believe that they will find her but he will not let Jiraiya do this alone. 

They don't. The two Sannin criss-cross the Elemental Nations but only catch the flimsiest of rumors of their teammate. It is perhaps the most unpleasant six months of Orochimaru's existence. Jiraiya and him have rarely gotten along and without anyone as a buffer their differences clash in full force. The purpose of their mission does not help at all. By the time they give up and return to Konoha, they are well and truly sick of each other. They report their failure to Sarutobi-sensei in as few words as possible and get out of each other's sight. 

Orochimaru seeks out Sakumo and finds him in a bar with one arm around the poison specialist. The sight irritates him, but everything does at this moment. Sakumo, the smart man, keeps anyone from asking how his mission went and instead questions whether or not Orochimaru has figured out the problem that had been plaguing his most recent experiments. He has not but it is something to discuss besides his idiotic teammate and the woman who left them behind. Sakumo will get an earful when they are alone, but these people do not deserve to know about it. 

Orochimaru is loyal in his own way. The Sannin's wounds are not to be waved around in public. 

Any fool who brings up that Tsunade might be running around the country trying to drink herself to death finds themselves unable to speak for extremely unpleasant reasons. 

People also learn that speaking about Kiyoko in his presence is a quick way to get him into a foul mood. She is now Sakumo's woman and around him constantly. The snake summoner had long since given up on trying to get Sakumo away from his team but this new addition to his teacher's inner circle is not appreciated. She is like most Jonin. Useful, but not on their level. Nowadays, Orochimaru finds it almost impossible to get the man alone for sparring. It's worse than having to deal with Tsuande and Dan. Sakumo adores her. Orochimaru hopes that the attraction will fade but that does not happen. Instead, he ends up attending their wedding with Jiraiay and dozens of other people. Orochimaru would much rather be dissecting something. 

He watches the couple dance for the first time from the corner. He counts the seconds to when it will be appropriate to disappear from this waste of time. Jiraiya comes up to him with a bottle of sake in one hand. He is looking at Orochimaru oddly. His eyes are full of pity and understanding. Orochimaru doesn't what would cause such a thing. Sakumo is a colleague to him and Kiyoko a woman he respects, nothing more. 

"It gets better." He says cryptically. Orochimaru scowls at him. 

"What are you talking about?" 

Jiraiya gives him a look that screams 'I know.' "You're a coldhearted bastard, but you still have a heart. Just be careful how you put it back together will you?" 

"You are insane." Orochimaru is not broken hearted over Sakumo marrying that kunoichi. He is fond of the man to be sure. Sakumo is one of the most powerful ninja he has ever met. He is flawless on the battlefield and an extremely talented teacher. He is beyond loyal. Something that Orochimaru once criticized him for but now sees how valuable it is. This is nothing like how Jiraiya wanted to monopolize Tsunade's attention. He is not acting like how Jiraiya did when Dan came into the picture. His attempts to break Kiyoko are nothing like Jiraiya's attempts to beat Dan. Orochimaru is just trying to get Sakumo to see that he is wasting time by wrapping himself around that woman. Sakumo is a fire, he is the sun. He deserves more than what he is getting. Orochimaru could give him that if he just stayed by his side. Orochimaru could give Sakumo _everything_ \- 

He blinks. Would he give him everything that Sakumo wants? The answer comes immediately. Yes. If Sakumo desired it, Orochimaru would give him it if it meant the man was his. Oh, no. He tracts back his thoughts and comes to the same conclusion. He interrogates each part for some flaw that would change it but his logic is perfect. There is only one thing that could cause Orochimaru to have such thoughts and that is love. 

Orochimaru stares at the couple again. The biting feeling in his stomach now has a name and it becomes incredibly clear that Orochimaru is not immune to the pull of romantic attachments as he once thought. Jealousy is gnawing at him like a dog with a bone. The knowledge sends him reeling. 

Jiraiya raises an eyebrow at him, silently expressing disbelief that he is just now figuring this out. Orochimaru pulls back like a snake about to bite and gives his own silent promise that if Jiraiya says anything out loud, Orochimaru _will_ kill him. The idiot man does something Orochimaru thought impossible and actually keeps his mouth shut. Instead, he holds out the bottle of sake. Orochimaru looks at it disdainfully before glancing at the couple again. The sight of how in love those two hurts more than it had before now that he knows the cause. Orochimaru snatches the bottle and takes a swig, scowling. 

Sakumo is like a fire and he is not immune. 

A year later he has a son named Kakashi.


	5. Wants and Truths

Now that Orochimaru knows what he is feeling, he finds himself detailing exactly what he wants from Sakumo. How he wants to fight along side him on the battlefield. How he wants Sakumo to be by his side as they reach new heights, increasing their power beyond what was thought possible. Orochimaru wants to watch as Sakumo pours over war plans and pinpoints their enemies' weaknesses with ease. To be the person that Sakumo seeks out first when he is in Konoha. To know that, others have to fight Orochimaru for Sakumo's time instead of the other way around. Orochimaru wants to passionately argue with him about what jutsu are more effective and teach each other the ones they have collected. 

Orochimaru wants in a way he is not sure will lead him to destruction or not. It is difficult to get Sakumo alone. Between his wife, son, and duties, Orochimaru has to work to see the man. Those moments are delightful and painful. It was simple to ignore how Sakumo effected him while he was ignorant but now it is impossible. The fact that it was said ignorance that caused Orochimaru to miss any opportunity to claim Sakumo only burns him more. If he had realized than he would have been able to attract his attention before Kiyoko surely. But he did not so he must watch as Sakumo loves Kiyoko instead. 

Jiraiya is unendingly sympathetic about the situation. They get together more than once to drink sake and talk about those that have never loved them the way that wanted them too. 

Orochimaru's experiments also become a place of solace. There he does not have to think about Sakumo. His focus is completely on discovering the inner-workings of chakra and blood limits. He has his own laboratories now. A gift from Sarutobi-sensei that is much appreciated. Down there, he pours his efforts in finding a way to bypass the blood limit restrictions. It is slow, frustrating work but rewarding all the same.

The same day that he nears a break through is the same day that he learns that Kiyoko is dead. A mission has ended in failure and her entire squad is brought back to Konoha in sealing scrolls. She has been Sakumo's wife for four years at this point and mother of his child for three. To be honest, Orochimaru is perfectly happy that she is dead. He does not _say_ anything, he is no fool, but he is pleased all the same. 

What is less pleasing is the depression that Sakumo slides into when the news of that his wife's team has been wiped out get back to Konoha. Orochimaru watches his fire dim and steps in for once. He makes Sakumo join him for training sessions. He drags him along to meetings with the few people Orochimaru enjoys their company. He even calls attention to the fact that Sakumo still has a son that needs him. Orochimaru does not like the boy but he is useful. Sakumo is much more willing to pull himself together where his son is concerned. It is easier to use that familial loyalty to guide him in a positive direction. 

As time goes on, Sakumo becomes less depressed. He laughs more and starts searching out Orochimaru again. The snake summoner continues to watch him, waiting to see if this will hold. He does not want to be blindsided like he was with Tsunade. Three months goes by, then five, eight. By nine, Orochimaru feels secure in saying that Sakumo is over his distress of Kiyoko's death. The mourning is not over, but Orochimaru considers....possibilities. Kiyoko is dead. No other kunoichi has garnered Sakumo's attention like she had. He has also not shown any kind of affection of that nature towards a man let alone Orochimaru but....none have been offered in turn. Especially not from the snake summoner. 

It is a risk. Rejection is not something he wants to deal with least of all from him yet...

Orochimaru places a hand on Sakumo's shoulder when they finish training. It is something that he has seen Jiraiya do a number of times to friends. It does not have to mean anything. 

"I will see you tomorrow." 

Sakumo nods and gives no indication that he finds Orochimaru's hand odd or unpleasant. The snake summoner removes it quickly enough and goes on his way. It does not have to mean anything. It does not have to begin anything. 

But it does. Orochimaru starts to display his affection for Sakumo in a more physical manner. It is not a way that he prefers however, Sakumo does. More importantly, it is how the man himself shows his interest. It is a test. To see if Orochimaru will be rejected if he ever speaks his true feelings. As in love as he is, Orochimaru still has his pride. He will not show his heart if he does not know if it will be accepted. 

So, he places a hand on Sakumo's shoulder. Stands for closer than normal and finds excuses to touch him. It is not that hard considering their dedication to training and Orochimaru's sudden interest in iryo-ninjutsu. He needs someone to practice on after all. 

As he pushes the boundaries, he finds that Sakumo is not adverse to it. He does not push Orochimaru away and at times he even returns it himself. The man now draws Orochimaru to his side with a hand on his arm instead of a word. He sits so that they are almost brushing each other. Impractical for preparing for an attack but never the less appreciated. He is just as warm in body as he is in spirit. Orochimaru finds himself what it would be like to share his bed. Something he has never before considered doing with anyone yet the idea of physically wrapping himself around Sakumo is appealing. 

Not appealing enough to make Orochimaru move more quickly but still appealing. He will take his time with this. There is no point in rushing and ruining everything. 

They have been doing this dance for five months and six days when Jiraiya tells his teammate, he can no longer complain about his romantic pursuits. At least _he_ doesn't pussy-foot around it. Orochimaru ignores him. Possibly slips something non-lethal into his drink later. No one can prove it. 

Jiraiya can call it pussy-footing around, Orochimaru prefers to think of it as a dance. He and Sakumo are still step, creating new ones in the process. Like his work, the more Orochimaru puts careful effort into it, the better the results. They appear in odd ways and that makes them all the more interesting. Like when Orochimaru catches Sakumo off guard while the trade blows with their blades and pins the man to the ground. 

"My win." Orochimaru declares. 

Sakumo gives him a smile that is part adrenaline, part patient exasperation at his smugness. "It was a good match. Want to go another round?" 

"Another day." Orochimaru has to admit to himself that he is worn out. This fight has lasted hours and is not their first of today. He helps Sakumo off the ground and brushes off some stray branches that cling to the man's vest. "When we can use ninjutsu and I'll teach you why Rock Tunnel jutsu is superior to Rock Walking." 

"If you think you can. I still say the chakra cost far out weigh the benefits." 

"That is because your stores are too small. You are far too use to using weak jutsu to maintain your stamina. It has left you unappreciative of what the larger ones are capable of." 

"If you say so, lovely." Sakumo says good-naturedly. The term of endearment is new. Most likely not meant to be spoken out loud if the way Sakumo freezes is any indication. Orochimaru knows him well enough that to draw attention to the accident will cause the man to brush it off. 

"I do. As the form most expert in ninjutsu in Konoha, I am the most capable of making such a statement." Orochimaru continues on as though nothing has happened. As though he has not tucked away that compliment to be examined later with pleasure. Sakumo relaxes, following Orochimaru's lead. 

It is not the last time Sakumo calls him that. It is never in public and rarely in private, but it does slip out. Orochimaru would not have thought it would be something he'd liked to be called but coming from Sakumo's mouth it is the most enjoyable word. The best time it has come out when they were out on a mission together. It was just the two of them stationed at the border between Earth Country and Waterfall. Hidden Rock has be come more and more restless and Hidden Waterfall has called on Konoha's aid to keep the peace at the border. Orochimaru and Sakumo were sent to send a message. It was more practical for just the two of them to go ahead and give time for Konoha to form a proper squadron to support the border. 

It also meant that they had to deal with the Hidden Rock ninja, supposedly missing-nin, that decided they could take on a Sannin and the White Fang. They were mistaken but it was a more difficult fight than Orochimaru would have cared for. The end result is he has to use his basic healing abilities to patch Sakumo up. It is here as Orochimaru heals that shallow but bloody wound across Sakumo's chest that they have a whispered yet heated conversation on the practicalities of jumping in front of an attack meant for another. 

"I would have been fine." Orochimaru hisses. 

"Missing an arm is not fine." Sakumo retorts. 

"It would _not_ have severed my arm. I would have blocked it and killed him. You did not need to get in my way." 

"You didn't even know he was there when I did it." This is true but Orochimaru is not going to say that out loud. "And I'm barely injured." 

"One inch deeper and this would have been beyond my ability. You risked too much." 

"I knew what I was doing." 

"That is _the problem._ " 

Sakumo sighs and slumps against Orochimaru. His head resting on his shoulder. "I couldn't take the risk you wouldn't survive, lovely." 

Orochimaru closes his mouth. He should continue to argue, however, Sakumo is exhausted and...he is not unmoved by the man's words. Or by how close they are. If they were somewhere safe, Orochimaru would gladly push the boundaries far beyond what he has. But they are not and this opportunity is too fragile for that. Instead, he takes one hand and runs it through Sakumo's hair. The mane of silver has come loose from it's usual pony-tail during the fight. It is just as thick and soft as Orochimaru suspected it was. Sakumo relaxes at the action so he does it again. He keeps up the movement as they both say nothing. 

"I understand." The snake summoner whispers as the silence goes on for too long. He does, unfortunately. 

"Thank you." 

The conversation is stops entirely. Their peace is broken by another group attempting to ambush them. This one is also killed even more quickly. Orochimaru takes particular enjoyment in ending their lives for the interruption. He does not know when they will have another moment like that one. He will try to make it happen when they are back in Konoha. If this is not Sakumo showing he feels the same as Orochimaru then Orochimaru does not know him at all. It is doubtful that the man is ready for another romantic partner but Orochimaru has proof that he is interested. With that in mind, the snake summoner is willing to be patient.


	6. Last Man Standing

The grey stone mocks him. This whole world is mocking him. Orochimaru stands before Sakumo's grave and feels nothing but anger. How could he simply go? No, that is a foolish question. Orochimaru knows exactly why Sakumo took his own life. He had seen the man fall as the village turn its back on him for a single mistake. A mistake that would not have been a mistake at all if the Great Villages had not pounced on it in order to declare war. If Sakumo's teammates had not turn their back on him. If Orochimaru had fought Sarutobi-sensei harder to stay by his side while the war begun. 

If, if, if. 

But there are no ifs. There are no possibilities to take; no options available to Orochimaru. He had tried to stop it. Tried to keep Sakumo from sliding into the darkness but it had been impossible. The man collapsed under the weight of the scorn the village heaped on him. He had fallen as the people, the support, he had loved so dearly rejected everything about him. When his son refused to look at him. They did this for idiotic reasons. All because the fools _could not see_ that this war was inevitable. Hidden Rock and Cloud were always going to restart it. The peace they had experienced was merely a break. Any one with _eyes_ could see it. 

It does not matter. They took their frustrations out on him, the _useless trash._ Sakumo gave them _everything_ and they used it to break him. He had been magnificent. He had burned so brightly. So fiercely that even Orochimaru felt it. Now all that was left of him was a cold stone, unattended in a forgotten corner of Konoha. 

Orochimaru hisses his rage. 

This is worse than watching Sakumo dance with Kiyoko. At least then he could comfort himself with the knowledge he had some of the man's affection. This pain is excruciating and there is no sign it will ever cease. He wants to destroy this graveyard. Wipe the whole section of Konoha off the map. But...this is Sakumo's grave. The only acknowledgement the White Fang has and Orochimaru can not bring himself to get rid of it. 

Just like he cannot bring himself to say the words burning on his tongue. 

_You were a fool. I told you they were not worth it. I told you they were using you and you should have cut yourself free. Why did you not_ listen _to me?_

_They will get over it. One day your mistake will just have been another footnote in history. If you had just listened to me, if you had just waited it out. Everything would have been fine._

The thoughts become less directed at Sakumo and more at himself the longer he stands in the empty place. 

_Why did you think this was a good idea? I was still here. Why was I not enough? How could I not be enough? How did I fail to show you how great you were no matter what the trash claimed? You were the most magnificent man I have ever known. How? How!?_

Orochimaru spins on his heel. There is no point in staying in this forsaken place. Sakumo is gone and the fire he burned in Orochimaru is now an icy cavern in his soul. This village has killed him. They did not drive the knife into his stomach but they might as well as. Like Orochimaru always knew, the villagers are a group a leeches undeserving of the protection those who are truly great bestowed on them. They are only useful for what Orochimaru can get out of them. 

Fortunately, that is quite a lot. As long as Orochimaru turns over the least of his discoveries, the village is happy to supply him with what he needs for his experiments. The work is taxing enough that Orochimaru can ignore Sakumo's fall. To ignore the cold stone that is the only thing left of the man. Somedays he wishes that Sakumo's end had been like that of Tsuande's. So sudden it might as well have been a lightning strike on a clear day. Instead of the slow descent of a vial tipping over the edge and shattering on the floor. Too far away for Orochimaru to do anything but watch it fall. 

_You'll be fine, lovely._

That had been the last thing that Sakumo had said to him. It should have been a sign yet Orochimaru had ignored it. Had thought it nothing, but the usual encouragement on the eve of another mission. If he had just _noticed_. Pointless. What is not pointless is his work. He will master every jutsu there is. To do that he needs immortality. That will give him the time necessary to accomplish his goal. If the side effect of that is he will eventually be around when his parents and Sakumo reincarnate, it is merely a pleasant bonus. 

The amount of time, Orochimaru can dedicate to his work is limited with the war. Jiraiya and Sarutobi-sensei survive it. Sakumo's son does as well. Orochimaru looks at him and sees but a shadow of the great man. Not worthy of any attention once one has seen that actual fire it came from. The fact that the boy hides his face just like his mother and tries his best to forget his father ever existed has no bearing on this opinion. 

When the Third Shinobi War is officially concluded, Orochimaru uses the mess it left behind to push further with his experiments. It is not difficult to hide his more extreme ones nowadays. He'll need more resources to pursue them further. That is the hard part. He tries to take the Hokage's hat but it is denied. Sarutobi-sensei speaks of the Will of Fire and Orochimaru scoffs. He has seen the Will of Fire and all that it does is ruin those who believe in it. 

Namikaze Minato is made the Fourth Hokage and Orochimaru decides that this is fine. He does not need this village to pursue his goals. They may have fed him but Orochimaru truly is a snake and he'll kill anything he pleases if it gets him what he wants.


End file.
